Room of Requirement
by RayLuvsJames
Summary: The muraders get into a bit of trouble and have to spend the night waching the coridors and have a little too much fun...and is that a couple of slytherins out of their beds? hmm what could they be doing? murader yaoi, snapeMacnair, and doggy stile


**This fic is about the room of requirement ****This fic contains BOYXBOY IF U DON'T LIKE U DON'T READ GOT IT? NO FLAMERS!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter JK Rowling does**

**For all who don't know: James Prongs; Sirius Padfoot; Peter Wormtail; Remus(Lupin) Mooney.**

(Named so because: James transforms into a stag, Sirius transforms into a dog, Peter transforms into a rat(deceitful animal), and Remus is a werewolf(hence**Moon**ey.)

**Love**

**NSA**

**The Room Of Requirement:**

Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, also known as the marauders, where wandering around the castle looking for a place to hide-out for the day. As they had been planting dungboms in the headmaster Dippet's office all morning and he was bound to find out soon. They had snuck into hogsmade to get a couple of butter-beers and couldn't resist buying a load of dungboms to play a nasty prank on the cranky headmaster.

"Cant wait to see the look on his face when he walks into his office!" said Padfoot happily.

"Serves him right for givin' me detention on the night he KNEW I was planning on going out with you guys!" replied James angrily, "Fuckin bastard."

"Shut your mouth you're making me horny." said Sirius who was walking beside James.

"You shut up Padfoot. I can swear all I want it doesn't bother me that you're a fag and anything a boy does that involves trouble makes you horny." stated Prongs matter-a-factly.

"Doesn't stop it from being true." answered Padfoot grabbing James and pulling the younger boy up next to himself. "You're a bad liar James." Just as Sirius was about to kiss James into oblivion Peeves the poltergeist came bouncing around the corner laughing his ghostly head off.

"What the Fuck do you want Peeves?" said James sounding severely disappointed that Padfoot had pulled out on kissing him.

"The head-sir office smelly a-poo!!!!"

"He found out already??" Said Mooney worriedly. "We'd better get moving before he finds us."

cackling Peeves saluted the troublemakers "Glad to help ya's." and bounced off down the hall knocking down paintings as he went.

"Lets-" Lupin was about to say but he was interrupted by the emergency magical speakers coming on and rattling the hall paintings even more than Peeves did.

"POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN, AND PETTIGREW REPORT TO THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!!!"

The teens all looked at each other worriedly before running toward the headmasters office as fast as their legs could carry them(in Wormtail's case not very fast).

That night all four marauders were assigned different punishments. Prongs and Padfoot got the brunt of the work because no one believed Wormtail would have done it if Sirius wasn't there and Mooney was a prefect.

Prongs was sent to help professor grubby plank to clean out the shed next to the forest since she said she has always planned to live there(by shed I mean ahem ahem **hut…** figure it out yet?). Padfoot got the worst as he had to help Quirell, the defense against the dark arts teacher, move his things to a dungeon classroom. The odd teacher would probably keep him there all night because he was so particular about what he needed help moving. Wormtail got off easy since he only had to clean all the Q. trophies. Mooney however got more prefect duty rather then punishment. He had to make sure no one was out of their dorms after hours, though since he was doing it with filch the caretaker it probably was more like punishment.

**Later that night:**

"Fuck I cant believe I let you guys talk me into this!" Said Sirius furiously crossing his arms and leaning against the cold stone of the castle wall.

"Well at least we get to play around in the corridors all night." muttered Prongs from behind him.

"We do that anyways." Stated Padfoot boredly.

"Yeah but…never mind." replied James realizing Padfoot was right for once.

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys I love you soooo much for doing this with me. I know you guys would rather sleep then stay up all night scanning the map with me. You don't know how much I appreciate this!" said Mooney dragging out his sentences in a pleading voice.

"You'd better appreciate this a FUCKING LOT THEN!!!" said Sirius.

"Shut up Padfoot or you'll get us in even more trouble!" whispered James quietly. All the boys but Remus had finished their punishments and Mooney had begged them all thru dinner to stay up with him and help him using their unique map. The map had small round dots on it along with names so if you where anywhere at Hogwarts or in the grounds they could see you (the first appearance of the marauders map YAY!!). They where using it to find kids who are out of bed after hours so they wouldn't have to wander around the castle all night. Also Lupin could tell if Filch was coming so he could have Sirius and James stay up with him. They had all agreed to help except Wormtail who complained that he was really tired after his punishment. They where all sitting on the floor watching the small dots move around their dormitories.

"Mooooons. I had my own reasons to come or don't you remember our bargain?" asked Padfoot eyeing the prefect sexily.

"Yes I know and its almost 1 o'clock so hold your dick Padfoot."

"I'd rather hold yours." he said crawling closer to Mooney on his hands and knees like the horny dog he was. Lupin blushed furiously.

"Padfoo-" he started but a pair of velvety lips silenced him.

"C'mon guys where supposed to be watching the castle said James averting his eyes from the pair and grabbing the map just before the two of them crashed down where it had been moments before. Padfoot and Mooney were now tangled together and moaning in ecstasy Sirius's hand becoming tangled in Mooney's hair. They surfaced long enough for Sirius to turn his head and say to James,

"You could join us y'know." he smirked, Lupin looked up from beneath Padfoot to give Prongs a horny smile. Sirius took hold of James's face and stuck out his tongue. The raven haired boy giving him a perverted smile before taking it in his mouth, after that the next few moments were a blur as shirts where tugged off, pants undone, and boxers toyed with before being pulled off and thrown in the growing pile of clothing.

"Where gonna need a dildo for little Prongs here." said Sirius panting heavily as he grinned at the tanned ass below him. James wined like a puppy.

"Why cant you do it to me Padfoot?" he asked flipping his body over so he was facing Padfoot.

"Because you cant handle it and Filch'll find us cuz you're moanin' so loud." Lupin snorted from his position on top of Padfoot.

"Sirius…" breathed James seductively, "Please…?" he added getting up on his elbows and licking the side of Sirius's face _very slowly_.

"Ok James if you're gonna be that damn sexy you deserve the middle. Shove off Padfoot." said Lupin leaning over Sirius's shoulder and taking Prong's tongue into his own mouth.

"Yes. to Fuck and to be Fucked as well. Best position in sex I'd say." said Sirius edging out from beneath Mooney and watching them both with a pleased expression on his face. He watched them for a few more minutes before saying "You guys are making me hard like you wouldn't believe but I never do bottom so Prongs…you lay down here." not a suggestion. A command. "And Moons you get on top of him." They did as he said and finally he got behind Lupin grabbing a wand from the floor. he mumbled incoherently to himself and a teal penis-like sex toy appeared in his hand. He said another spell to control it with nonverbal communication. "Moons would you mind helping me?" he asked handing it to Lupin who took it from him. Sirius backed off and got on his hands and knees behind Mooney who turned away from James(much to his displeasure) and roughly shoved it into Padfoot's opening. "F-fuck…Ah!" groaned Sirius before Mooney turned back to Prongs pushing his own penis into him wile gently stroking his face to calm down the shivers that racked his small, muscled seekers frame.

Lupin moaned as Sirius sheathed himself into him all the way and silently told his dildo to start rough. "I like it fast and hard Moons." whispered Prongs when he got used to the tight feeling of Lupin inside him. Mooney complied by thrusting forward sharply, Sirius following gaining moans from all three boys. Lupin calling out Padfoot's name, James screaming out in pure ecstasy as the two boys above him pulled out all but their tips and thrusted back in. Sirius commanded his dildo to hit his prostate grunting with pleasure as the feeling rocked his body. Their pace quickened all three boys close to their climax. Lupin was the first to come Screaming out Sirius's name, his seed filling the raven haired boy beneath him. James hearing the enticing sounds from above him combined with the feeling of Mooney hitting his prostate made him follow spraying his own seed over his and Lupin's stomachs. Last to come was Sirius finally with the feeling of Mooney's muscles clenching around his member riding it out with his own orgasm. All collapsed on the stone floor sticky with sweat and cum. Prongs looked at the map that was lying near where his head had landed. They where at the top of the castle, the floor below the astronomy telescopes. He scanned the map and only after he found no one heading their way did he look around in the teachers offices and letting his eyes drift, in the lower parts of the castle scanning the halls. Two dots almost on top of one another in a random hall where Snape and the Slytherin boy Macnair.

"eeew. Now that's just gross." said Prongs handing the map to Lupin to take a look. James pointed to the spot on the map. "c'mon we better make sure they get back in their dormitory like Lupin is supposed to be doing." he said ruffling Mooney's long dirty brown hair. The three boys laughed then got up, James casting a cleaning charm and got dressed. Lupin picked up the map and the others got under James's invisibility cloak as they headed for the main floor.

As they got to the second floor though the two dots on the map separated and headed down the corridor. "Where are they going?" said Sirius peaking over Lupin's shoulder at the map.

"I don't know but that's not the way to the Slytherin dorm." replied Mooney.

"where are they headed?" asked James.

"It looks like their headed for the great hall." said Sirius, his brows furrowing in thought.

"But why? The Slytherin dorm is in the basement on the other side of the castle…" replied Lupin.

"lets follow um and find out then. You know I'd love to tell a few secrets of old snivelus." replied Sirius. They all set off again and headed down the marble staircase toward the great hall…and Snape's date with Macnair. They spotted Snape and the other Slytherin boy stopped in the corridor just outside the great hall. Snape appeared to be pacing in the space between two paintings halfway down the corridor muttering to himself. Snape stopped suddenly for just as he came to the third time back an forth a door appeared in the stone wall and Snape grabbed Macnair's hand, smirked, mouthed 'I told you so', and they both went inside.

"What the fuck? How did that door get there and where the fuck does it go?" Sirius said a little loudly.

"Be quiet Padfoot and I don't know lets check it out." Mooney replied heading toward the mysterious door. Once outside it they could hear a lot of loud horny noises like the squeaking of bed frames, and a lot of moaning a grunting…

"Fuck." James said.

"Well they seem to be having a lot of fun." Remus said his face turning a dark shade of red.

"C'mon Moons open the door we can surprise um and get um in trouble too. I know how hard it'll be to walk up to the headmasters office with a hard-on like that…I had to do it once. Horrible. McGonagall caught me and a third year once in the dungeons, I thought it was Quirell thank goodness I wasn't, I loved watching the look on her face but walking all the way to the top of the castle was torture."

"Alright fine." Lupin twisted the knob and pushed open the door. Just before it opened all the way he thought it was odd that they didn't lock it but then again it was 2:47 in the morning.

The sight that greeted the three marauders was shocking even though they knew what to expect. The room they walked into was like a bondage obsessor's dream come true. There where chains lying everywhere with collars, whips, handcuffs, and blindfolds along with very erotic statues and paintings even Yaoi dojinshi manga. And right in he middle lying on a great king sized bed was Macnair lying on his stomach chained to it with a blindfold on, Snape lying on his back doing him doggy stile.

"SHIT!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE???" he yelled at Lupin(he couldn't see the other murderers under the cape) once he spotted him with his face turning six shades of red.

"He could ask you the same thing Snape." Snape looked around baffled at hearing Sirius's voice seemingly out of nowhere. His eyes where looking towards the painting on the opposite side from where Sirius was when Sirius emerged with James. To Snape who snapped his head back it looked as if James and Sirius had just came through the door.


End file.
